Our Little Family
by WillAndEmmaLover
Summary: When Lilly Myra Schuester is born in the early hours of a Spring morning, Emma and Will's life is changed forever. Will they be able to get through life's problems whilst trying to raise their little girl, and will their love continue to strengthen? Only time will tell. Please Review. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does, and I only own Lilly.


Emma whimpered gently as she held Will's hand and another contraction coursed through her whilst she lay in the hospital bed in the early hours of the morning, her forehead shining with sweat as her deep brown doe eyes sparkled with unshod tears. They had been married for the past two years and had been trying for a baby for one of them, both of them ecstatic when Emma rushed into the teacher's lounge one morning and showed him the positive pregnancy test. However, they were even more overjoyed when Emma went for her 20 week scan and they found out that they would be expecting a little girl in the near future. Over the past few months the Glee Club had supported the two of them and even helped to think of names for the baby. Lilly had been chosen since it was the start of Spring and it was also Emma's younger sister's middle name. 'It hurts, Will,' She panted as her back arched and she let her head fall back against the pillow for a moment, a soft hasp escaping her as her grip tightened upon his hand, her eyes closing.

'I know, baby,' He soothed as he rubbed the swell of her belly gently through the gown that she wore, kissing the side of her head slowly as soft tear trickled down her cheek. 'I am so proud of you though, sweetheart. You're so strong Emma, you know that?' She turned her head to face him when the contraction began to wear off, a loving smile on her face as she ran her thumb lightly across his knuckles and her eyes met with his. He stroked the back of his fingers down her blushed cheek and shook his head at how in love he found himself with her, sighing softly when he stood up from the chair and leaned down to brush his lips against hers in a tender kiss. When her hand found the back of his neck and she pulled him further into her he ran his tongue against her lower lip, a soft moan leaving her as she parted her lips to grant him access to the depths of her. Their tongues met delicately and tangled amidst their kissing as her fingers stroked the soft hair that grew on the back of his neck, one of his hands cupping her cheek as his other was resting over hers upon her stomach. They parted slowly as he sucked on her lower lip a few moments later and they panted as they pressed their foreheads together, their noses nuzzling slowly as a beautiful smile lit up Emma's features. 'I love you so much, Em,' He breathed when her eyes opened and they looked lovingly at one another. 'I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you by my side right now, and I swear to you that I'll never intentionally hurt you or Lily for as long as I live, I mean that,' She shushed him as she once again pressed her lips to his in a soft peck, her thumb caressing the warm skin of the back of his neck as their foreheads remained pressed.

'I know that, silly,' She giggled when he sat back down and laced their fingers gently as he looked at her, her eyes becoming half-lidded as she turned towards him once again. 'We've had our problems in the past, but what couple hasn't? I don't know about you, but I feel that every argument or fight that we have only makes us stronger as a couple when we've made up over it. They haven't broken us and they haven't changed the way that we feel about one another, so there's nothing to worry about. I love you and you love me, and I'm sure that this little one is going to love both of us more than anything. You don't have to worry about something like that, because I know that you'd never hurt me purposely, Will,' He gave a soft chuckle as he released her hand to tuck a strand of fiery red hair back behind her ear, brushing his thumb against her temple as her eyes closed and she gave a gentle hum of contentment.

'Why don't you try and get some sleep, babe?' He suggested when a long and soft yawn escaped her. 'You'll be thankful for the rest later on, I know that much,' She nodded in agreement before she shifted into a comfortable position on the bed and Will covered her carefully with the blanket that rested upon the end of the bed, kissing her hairline as she slowly began to drift off. 'I promise you that I'm not going to let go of your hand for one second, okay? I'll be right here when you wake up, Em,' A sleepy smile appeared upon her lips as she hummed in reply, squeezing his hand gently before her breathing slowly began to change and she fell asleep next to him. For the next few hours or so, Will remained by Emma's bedside as she gave soft whimpers and gasps in her sleep when a contraction occurred, rubbing her belly slowly when her features twisted in discomfort. He was madly in love with the beautiful red head who wore his ring proudly upon her finger, and he knew that she would never fail to make him the proudest husband living.

* * *

The hospital room was silent a few hours later as midwives and nurses were in and out of it whilst they checked Emma's and the baby's heart rate and made sure that her blood levels were steady, both Emma and Will catching up on some sleep as their fingers remained entwined. The only sound that could be heard within room 207 was the soft and steady thudding of Lily's heartbeat upon the monitor. However, a soft whine escaped Emma a little while later as signs of a strong contraction began to show. She shifted onto her back as her eyes fluttered open and her hand went to her belly as she rubbed it slowly, her head falling back as a groan made its way up her throat and she sucked her lower lip in pain. A gasp left her when she felt a sudden flow between her legs, and she moved back the blanket before noticing the damp sheets below her. 'Will,' She tightened her grip on his hand to try and wake him, her grip increasing each time until he cleared his throat as he came round. 'Will,' She breathed when his eyes opened and he looked at her in concern as tears filled her eyes. 'My waters...I think they've broken,' He stood up immediately and made sure that she was alright before pressing the button that alerted the midwives. When he reassured himself that assistance was on its way, he helped Emma to prop herself up against the pillows as she gave a gentle cry. 'I just want her out now,' She spoke quietly as tears began to roll down her cheeks and she wiped them away slowly, trying to hide her emotions from him. He hooked his finger beneath her chin and turned her gaze back to his before kissing her lips lightly.

'Don't hide your tears from me, Em,' He told her when she looked at him and her bottom lip quivered a little, her tears slowly beginning to stop as her breath trembled. 'I'm here for you and you're not going to be alone for a second, I promise,' She smiled through her tears as she nodded in satisfaction, her eyes closing tightly when the contraction coursed through her system and she felt the urge to begin pushing. 'Try and hold off until the midwives get here, baby,' He rubbed her back gently as she panted and moaned through the consistent ache, her head falling back.

'I can't,' She spat, but he knew that it was unintentional. 'I can hardly tell Lily to wait for a few more moments can I? She's coming now and I need to push, Will,' He sighed a little as he knew that she was right, and she brought her knees up as far as she could as she placed her feet upon the bed. 'You need to help me,' Her eyes held desperation and fear as she looked up at him again, her hand tightly in his as he stroked her hair. 'I need you,' He immediately supported her back as she leaned forwards a little, kissing the side of her head lingeringly.

'Gently, Em,' He spoke calmly to her as she trembled violently beneath his palm. 'That's it, good girl,' She whimpered as she pushed gently and her grip increased upon his hand, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she breathed heavily. 'Hold it, hold it,' She tensed for a few more seconds before crying out and falling limp against him. 'Where are the midwives for goodness sake,' He growled in annoyance just a few minutes before the door opened and two of them came in whilst tying their aprons around their uniforms.

'Sorry about the delay,' Mary, Emma's midwife smiled gently as she made her way to the foot of the bed to examine Emma's progress, the second midwife, Sarah, preparing the tools that might be needed a little further down the line. 'I can feel the top of the baby's head which is a good sign,' Emma gave a gentle sigh of relief as she lay her head against Will's chest and her breathing began to even out a little. 'You'll definitely have your little girl soon, Emma,' Emma nodded before Mary instructed her to sit up once more, Will and Sarah's hands on the inside of her knees for support. 'Little pushes for me now, Emma, and small pants,' Emma did as she was told and pushed slowly as she panted softly, Will encouraging her lovingly as she bit down on her lower lip. 'Good girl, try and hold it for me,' Mary counted to ten softly before nodding for Emma to relax, checking once again how far Emma had progressed. 'She's coming, sweetie,' Will shushed his wife softly as she whined into his chest and breathed in his scent through his shirt, his hand on the back of her head as he stroked her hair soothingly. 'We're going to need stronger pushes now, Em. Can you do that?' Emma nodded in reply as she took Will's hand once again and took a deep breath before pushing on Mary's command. Her grip was increasing upon Will's hand and he was beginning to feel pain, but he didn't care at that moment in time. The only thing he cared about was Emma and Lilly's safety. A sharp scream escaped Emma as her head fell back and she began to tremble once again, her eyes red and puffy as sweat beaded upon her forehead. 'Head's out,' Mary smiled gently when her eyes met with Emma, and Will placed a kiss upon his wife's temple as she looked up at him with a smile of relief. 'Just a few more pushes and then you'll have you're little girl,' Once Emma had sat up once again the rest of the birth was fast and easy as she continued to deliver Lilly, a sharp and desperate wail filling the air when Emma lay back against the pillow and giggled a little in disbelief. Will was speechless when he laid his eyes upon his daughter and she screamed blue murder as the midwife caught her, cleaned her off a little, and placed her gently upon Emma's chest, a small blanket being wrapped around her body as she screamed into her mother's neck. 'She's beautiful!' Mary stepped away for a moment to remove her gloves, Emma stroking Lilly's hair slowly as she shushed her comfortingly.

'She's here, Will,' Emma choked out as she looked up at him and he smiled down at her with tears in his own eyes, one escaping as he leaned down to press his lips to hers several times. 'She's actually here,' The screams were slowly beginning to subside as Lilly settled against Emma's warmth and nuzzled into her neck as she whimpered, her tiny hand upon her chest. 'Shh,' Will smiled at how loving Emma already was towards their little girl, and he felt his heart burst with pride for her.

'Oh, Em, she's gorgeous,' His voice broke as he stroked the back of his finger gently against Lilly's soft cheek that was finally beginning to pink a little, Emma smiling in shock as she caressed her thumb along the length of their daughter's back. 'I love you both so much,' He kissed the top of his wife's head before leaning down and brushing his lips lightly against his daughter's temple as his arm went around the two of them, the midwives delivering the placenta in the meantime. Their little girl was healthy and beautiful, and that's all they could have ever hoped for.

* * *

Lilly cooed softly later that morning as she had skin to skin with Emma and Will stroked his fingers through her curly tufts of red hair. She was the spitting image of Emma from head to toe, what with her deep brown doe eyes and her soft rosy lips, her hair the same fiery colour that Emma's was. The midwives had bathed Lilly not too long after she had arrived, and now she was safely nuzzled against her mother's breast as her eyes were closed. Emma sighed softly as she pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's hairline and smiled lovingly down at her, Will taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it to make her turn her gaze to his. 'Thank you so much,' He breathed tearfully when he pressed his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose lightly as she smiled lovingly. 'You don't understand how much she means to me right now at this moment,'

'Will, you helped to create her,' Emma reminded him as she placed her hand gently upon his chest. 'I should be thanking you as well, you know,' He chuckled lovingly when he kissed her cheek slowly and stroked her hair back behind her ear, shaking his head in disbelief that he wasn't dreaming.

'I mean thank you for everything,' He sat down in the chair as she continued to cuddle with Lilly, her brown eyes making him melt as they met with his. 'Before we started dating and when we were just friends when I was married to Terri, I thought I was going to be a father. I did everything for her from cooking to buying things for the baby, but then I found out that it had all been for nothing. There was no baby, as you know, and that wrecked everything for me. Now though, I've got the most beautiful woman in the world for a wife, and I've got the sweetest little girl that any man could ever want. I don't know how I'm ever going to find the words to thank you properly, but I'm going to try my damn hardest, I mean that,' She nodded lovingly and took his hand in hers once again, running her thumb across the soft skin of the back of his palm.

'Mom, Dad,' Will smiled when his parents entered the room and he stood up to make his way over to them, kissing his mother's cheek softly before shaking his father's hand. Emma was propped up in bed now as Lilly slept peacefully in her arms with her tiny hand upon the swell of her breast through her nightdress. Mrs. Schuester slowly made her way over to her and leaned down to kiss Emma's hairline before settling on the bed next to her and beginning to speak gently. 'I'm so proud of her, Dad. I know that you said that you were proud of Mom when she had me, but now I understand why. I didn't understand how proud I could feel of Emma until today, but now I just can't explain it,' Mr. Schuester patted him on the shoulder and smiled gently before the two of them made their way over to the women and joined them, Mr. Schuester lightly kissing Emma's cheek.

'What's her name?' Mrs. Schuester smiled lovingly when she cradled Lilly in her arms whilst she sat on the chair and Will had lay next to Emma upon the bed.

'Lilly Myra Schuester,' Emma replied softly as her head lay upon Will's chest and his arm was around her shoulders, his fingertips slowly stroking against the warm skin there.

'You used my name for her middle one?' Her eyes sparkled with tears as she felt a surge of love for her son and daughter-in-law. 'You didn't have to do that,'

'We know, but we wanted to include you since we used my little sister's name as well. We wanted a name from both sides of the family, and you've been a better mother to me than my own mother ever has. You don't judge me over my OCD and I love you so much, Myra,' Emma's voice held tears when she took Myra's hand in hers and ran her thumb slowly over the back of her palm.

'I love you too, darling,' She smiled lovingly.

* * *

Later on that evening, Will was sat in the chair once again as he cradled Lilly in his arms and fed her the bottle that had been made for her, Emma sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him as her hand lay next to her head. The two of them had decided between themselves that Lilly would be breastfed when Emma was discharged from hospital and was comfortable back at home, just so she was getting the proper nutrients that she needed. As Will cast his eyes over to his wife as she slept, he realised that there had never been a more beautiful sight than Emma. Aside from their daughter that is. He loved them both endlessly and would continue to do so for the rest of his days.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Please Review xx_


End file.
